


Chicken Noodle Soup

by AimiJ0618



Series: October challenge? [5]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimiJ0618/pseuds/AimiJ0618
Summary: Javi has a cold and Yuzu is there to take care of him, with a little help





	Chicken Noodle Soup

**Author's Note:**

> I'm yeeting this here, quickly before work. i did not go back through and edit, so sorry for any mistakes. I kinda got on a roll lol Thank you all for your warm support! Hopefully this ball I'm rolling on continues!

Yuzu woke up before the first alarm went off that he had set the night before. He felt too hot; he could feel that the heat source was behind him radiating through his this shirt, making it stick to him and that it was slightly damp. He slowly sat up, careful to not wake Javi. In the dim, yellow morning light he could see that Javi was sweating but he reached down to feel his forehead anyway, like his mom does to him, to confirm his unspoken thoughts. Sure enough he was burning up with a fever. He gets up, changes his shirt and grabs his mask, goes to the kitchen for a glass of orange juice and the cold medicine in the cupboard that Javi keeps for this exact reason.

When Yuzu returns to the bedroom, Javi is awake and blowing his nose again. Yuzu gives him the medicine he found, the orange juice, and a cold towel for his head but keeps his distance even with his mask on.

_“I hate to tell you so…” _Yuzu says sarcastically using Javi’s words from the night before.

Javi laughs but it quickly turns in to a coughing fit followed by a groan. _“Thank you, but don’t make me laugh like that again. Looks like I’m not going to the club today, are you feeling ok?”_Javi says hoarsely.

_“I feel fine, but you need stay and rest. I text Brian and Tracy you won’t be in, give heads up. Just relax and sleep now. I come back to check on later,” _Yuzu replies while gathering clothes for a shower before heading to practice.

By the time Yuzu comes back into the room, Javi is fast asleep again. Packs up his overnight bag, feeds Effie, and brings a glass of water for Javi for when he wakes up. Yuzu texts Brian and Tracy to tell them Javi has a cold and won’t be coming in, but he will be in soon.

Practice is more successful than the previous day for everyone. Yuzu’s success rate goes up a little more on his precious quad axel that he’s been training hard on. He almost had a completely clean run-through of Origin too. He’s happy with his training so far and knows he’s close to having the program where he wants it for the season. All the versions in his head of the program he can visualize clearly and it almost feels like he’s comfortable with all of them. He completes his stroking exercises and cool down and practice is soon over.

On his way back out Tracy stops him, praises him for having a really good practice, asks how Javi is, then hands him a bag. She tells him it’s just something that might help Javi a little, her homemade chicken noodle soup. She explains that she always makes it for her kids when they are sick and she happened to have a container that was in her freezer from not too long ago, enough for about two bowls, all he needs to do is heat it up. There are also 2 containers of tea she tells him to use one bag of each per cup with some of the lemonade that’s also in the bag and some honey. He didn’t really understand that part but promises to have Javi try it since she says she makes for a sore throat and it helps. He thanks Tracy for the “care package” as she called it and goes to the lounge to meet up with his mother.

Yumi drives Yuzu to Javi’s apartment, coming inside with him to help carry her own “care package” of rice and miso soup for the next day so Javi can concentrate on getting better. Yuzu lets them in with the key and walking in to everything being in the same place he left it. Yuzu leaves Yumi in the kitchen to go check on Javi. He is still in bed but he’s now in an upright position and wearing a different shirt. He smiles when he sees Yuzu coming into view and he can see Yuzu is smiling even though it’s hidden behind his mask. Yuzu sits at the bottom of the bed assessing him.

_“How are you feeling? I start to worry when I not hear from you all day” _Yuzu says, knitting his brows together.

_“I’ve slept most of the day after you left. I got up maybe an hour ago to shower and get another glass of water for medicine. It seems to be working. How was your day?” _ Javi asks, still stuffy but not as bad as this morning.

_“It was good, lot better today. Percentage higher on axel, it getting closer, I can feel it!” _Yuzu says enthusiastically. _“I have some things from Tracy and mom. Mom is making you tea and I going to heat up soup Tracy give me,” _Yuzu says squeezing Javi’s hand, smiling at each other, before going back out to check on his mom and start the soup process.   


The tea was already sitting on the counter, Yumi putting the tea out on the counter for easy access, the lemonade, rice and miso soup in the refrigerator. Yuzu pulls out a pan for Tracy’s soup, opens the container and pours it in and starts heating it up. Yumi turns the heat down on the soup a little while Yuzu returns to Javi with his tea.

_“I don’t know how this taste but Tracy say she drinks it when sick. It smell good so maybe it just sound weird,” _Yuzu says handing Javi the hot mug.

Javi thanks Yuzu and takes a sip of the tea. Surprisingly he can smell it and it does smell good. It smells like peaches and something else he can’t figure out. For not being a big fan of tea, preferring his coffee, the tea actually is really good and helps soothe his throat and warming him from the inside.

Javi hums contently, _“This is really good, Yusu. What all is in it? Is it peach and…I can’t place anything else,” _Javi asks, before taking another sip.

_“It’s umm…hold on…”_Yuzu says before running to the kitchen, Yumi telling him the soup is almost hot enough. He grabs the containers of tea to show Javi. _“Peach tranq…tranquilllity, j..jade citrus mint, also she said add some lemonade she also gave and honey,” _Yuzu says, showing him the containers and inspecting the labels.

_“That is interesting, but it is good. You’ll have to try it yourself sometime. I think I can smell the soup,” _Javi says handing a container of tea back to Yuzu.

Yuzu nods and says he’ll be back with a bowl for him and tells him to just stay comfortable in bed. Yuzu walks back to the kitchen, welcomed by the fragrant smell of herbs, spices and vegetables coming from the steaming pan Yumi is ladling soup out of. Yuzu thanks his mother for helping while getting the lap tray ready to take to Javi. Yumi tells him with a smile, it’s just what mothers do, just like Tracy helping out. She cleans up the kitchen, putting the remaining soup back in the container in case Javi only eats the one bowl and it has time to cool down before putting it in the refrigerator.

Yuzu carries the tray with the bowl of steaming soup, spoon, crackers and another glass of water and nighttime cold medicine. Javi is anxiously waiting, practically drooling with how good the soup smells. He’s grateful that he can smell, taste and that he still has an appetite to eat.

_“It very hot so be careful. I brought crackers too and medicine for after,” _Yuzu says placing the tray over Javi’s lap.

_“Aren’t you the best and cutest little care taker ever_,” Javi says with a grin and digs in, savoring each sip of broth and every bite of chicken, potatoes, and veggies he comes across. He hums his approval throughout while Yuzu sits watching him with a small, amused smile. _“I’m going to have to ask Tracy for this recipe when I see her next. This is amazing!” _

They talk a little more, mostly Javi thanking Yuzu and Yumi for taking care of him and how good Tracy’s soup is. He drains the bowl completely, Yuzu a little surprised that he doesn’t lick the bowl clean but doesn’t want anymore. Javi takes the medicine Yuzu brought him now that he has a full stomach. Yuzu takes the tray with the empty bowl, empty mug back to the kitchen but returns soon after.

Yuzu is not shocked when he returns to the bedroom and Javi is already laying back down and slowly falling back to sleep. Yuzu chuckles and kneels down next to the bed so he can look directly into Javi’s warm eyes. _“Kitchen clean, Effie-chan fed, tea is on counter and lemonade in refrigerator, more Tracy soup also there. Mom too brought you rice and miso soup. Mom and I leave now but text or call if you need. I come back to check on you tomorrow.” _

_“Hmm, you’re all amazing, you know that,” _Javi slurs drifting further into sleep.

Yuzu stands smiling and shaking his head, pulling the covers up a little more around Javi’s shoulder, and gently runs his fingers over Javi’s cheek and light stubble before quietly leaving. Mentally telling Javi that he would do the same thing if Yuzu were sick. Yuzu tells his mom that he’s asleep and they can go home themselves now. He pets Effie, scratching behind her ears and says he’ll be back tomorrow. Yuzu leaves the side table light on for a soft light in case Javi gets up but doubts he will before the sun is up. They leave the apartment after a long eventful and successful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, advice? Anything you'd like to see? Suggestions?


End file.
